Bobblehead dolls are popular toy figurines, which feature a mounted head that allows movement. It is common for the head to be connected with a spring, which allows random movement in limited directions. This movement is frequently termed as bobbing or bobbling.
The bobblehead dolls are typically small ceramic, resin, or plastic cast stationary bodies with spring mounted distinctive heads featuring the likenesses of a variety of stars (e.g., sports, movie, rock, historic persons). The motion in the toy figurines is supplied by a vertically mounted spring, most often attached in or as a neck under a hollow bobbling head. Recent updates to the bobblehead dolls include a plastic portrait window mounted in place of the face.
Additionally, various products, such as greeting cards, books, magazines, business cards, and the like can feature “pop-up” images designed to create a “3D” effect. Conventionally, a “pop-up” image is created through the use of a spring, such as a metal coil spring, that is glued or otherwise adhered individually to the book, magazine, etc. However, the use of such a spring is costly, inefficient, and difficult to customize.